Angel's Watching Over Us
by Astronomer Always
Summary: Sequel to Guardian Angel. Wanting to still be there for his friends in the afterlife, TJ watches over them as their guardian angel.
1. Above

_**I should really be working on my other story. I mean I am, but I'm not actually writing it down; it's all in my head. **_

_**Now as you may have guessed (or read in the description) this is the sequel to Guardian angel. At first these are going to be various events that aren't really connected, but later on there will be a story over several chapters. I'll tell you all when okay? I'll also tell you how far in the future each chapter is from the last story. For reference, the last chapter of Guardian Angel was on April 13, 1998. And here's the most important part: this story is written assuming there is a heaven, hell, and a God. Don't want anyone who has different beliefs to be offended and stop reading. That's the last thing I want to happen.**_

* * *

><p><em>May 7, 1998<em>

Laying on a small cloud high above the ground, a little angel boy slept without a care in the world. Like all the other angels on the main cloud, there were no clothes on his person, but after a month his became the norm. He rolled over, using part of the cloud as a blanket and yawned going back to sleep. His dreams were filled of him playing happily on the earth below with five other happy children. They played without any worries or concerns, living life at the moment.

His dream was interrupted when he felt a pecking at his head. Opening his eyes he was greeted by a dove perched on his nose, holding a golden rolled scroll in its beak. He took it out of the bird's beak and it flew away. Unrolling it he began to read.

_Dear TJ,_

_I am happy to tell you that you have been approved to be granted the status of a Guardian. You are to watch and protect over Ashley Spinelli, Micheal Blumberg, Vincent LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, and Gustav Griswold. Enclosed are several items you will need: a Stopwatch, Five Seeing Coins, and a Tunic._

_The Stopwatch is to be used to stop time a change anything down on the Earth below. Press it once to pause time, press it again for time to resume. You are to always have this with you, for it will keep you from being seen by those alive._

_The Five Seeing Coins are to be traded in when you feel that the only way you can protect those you are watching is to talk to them face to face. They will see you in your current form. However you must be careful of when you chose to use them, for you only get five chances. Because nudity is somewhat frowned upon where you live, you are to wear the tunic. I expect you to do your very best._

_-God_

He smiled and cheered to himself; he had been waiting so long for this message. He wanted to see his friends again more than anything and now he was able to. Quickly he put on the tunic, and put the coins and stopwatch in the pockets.

Stretching the wings on his back he found his cap, which also now had wings on the side, and put it on his head. He looked at the world below, smiled, and jump of the cloud, flying to his destination.


	2. I Don't Want To See You Yet

Yay! People are actually interested in reading this. So I'll keep writing. Um, like I said before the events in the story are set up to be kind of like one shots, until I say that two or three chapters are connected. To avoid confusion at the moment, nobody can see TJ. 'cause he's, you know, _dead._ -_- no one can see the little angel boy. Along with that, things go through him. Like if a ball happened to be tossed his way it would go through him. Like a ghost sort of. Okay? Good.

Now, I'm not asking anyone to review it, but I wrote a smut-fic. I honestly don't expect anyone to review it; I just wanted to try my hand at it.

RandallXSpinelli: It'll be a variety of things. From things that aren't so serious to things that are _extremely_ severe. I don't know how long it'll be, but I would like to make it at least 25 chapters.

Donna nnov: Not really, I suppose. Though I didn't intend to make it funny. I don't mind though.

* * *

><p><em>May 7, 1998<em>

Landing in front of Third Street School, TJ breathed a sigh of relief. Normal angels were not allowed to come down to Earth, and at first he was worried he wouldn't see his friends again for at least 60 years when they passed away. But now he could be there and watch them grow up if he wanted. He looked at the pocket watch he received when he first arrived in heaven. It read 7:10 am.

At this time the other kids should've been outside, waiting for the bell to ring, but no one was there.

_"Where is everybody?" TJ asked himself. "Maybe everyone's inside already…"_

He was about to walk inside until the shrill sound of Ms. Finster's voice barking orders stopped him. Turning around he could see a school bus parked on the sidewalk with all of the fifth graders lined up next to it and Ms. Finster in front of the line with a clipboard. All the kids appeared to all be carrying some sort of large bag. Some had, garbage bags, while others had gyms bags or even buckets. In the middle of the line he could see his friends waiting to get on the bus. Smiling, he ran over to them and tried to tap Gus on his shoulder, but was reminded that he couldn't touch anyone when his hand went through.

He was saddened for a moment, but once everyone was on the bus, he sat next to them, wanting to listen in on their conversation.

"I brought a garbage bag for all the chocolate I'm taking home!" Said Spinelli. "What about you guys?" They all nodded , lifting up their bags.

"I can't believe we get to go to the chocolate factory! This isn't like the school to do something this nice," Said Vince.

"Don't question it, go with it!" She told him.

"I hear that the factory makes fudge too!" Said Mikey.

"All I know is, I'm taking a bit of everything home with me!" Gus said excitedly. TJ took the empty seat next to Gus, and after listened. From what he could gather, the kids in his class were taking a field trip to the chocolate factory just out of town.

_"Sounds like it's gonna be fun. Wish I could go," TJ said out loud. "Oh wait, I'm an angel. I can have chocolate whenever I want…." _

With that he made imagined a chocolate bar in front of him. When he opened his eyes, there it was, floating right in front of him. He grabbed it and started eating, ignoring the fact that he didn't eat breakfast yet. A chime came from his pocket, and he pulled out the stop watch to see that it was blinking.

On the side of it, TJ could see that there was a latch. He opened it, a found that it opened like a book with pictures. Turning the pages he could see what appeared to be the bus driving down the road. He continued and what he could he something he did not want to happen, happen. Closing the stopwatch he tried to think of some way to stop that from happening.

It seemed easiest to simply stop the bus, but how was he going to do that without hurting everyone riding? Maybe when the bus stopped, then he could do something.

Looking out the window, TJ could see that wasn't going to work. They were now driving down a long stretch or road, and the next stoplight might not come for a long time.

_"I didn't even stop and already I'm not doing a good job," TJ said. "Maybe if I made the bus stop. Like if it ran out of gas…." _Then it came to him. With a snap of his fingers a knife with a golden blade appeared in front of him. Grabbing it, he headed for the back of the bus and laid on the floor. Closing his eyes he went through the floor and under the bus.

TJ grabbed part of the tubes that ran under the bus and looked for the fuel tank. After a few minutes of climbing around he found it and cut out a large hole, letting the gasoline pour out onto the road. The bus began to slow down, and then stop.

Floating back up into the bus, he listened as the driver tried to start the bus, and the kids starting to worry if they would make it to the factory. The students where lead off the bus and onto the side of the road.

"Not this again," Said Spinelli. "Couldn't we just fix it like last time and keep going?"

"We don't even know what's the problem Spinelli," Gretchen told her. "We might not be able to fix it."

"I'd rather walk to the factory than wait here," Said Vince. Unfortunatly for them, the bus driver said that the problem couldn't be fixed there, and they had to wait for a replacement bus. That was going to take at least an hour, cutting their time at the factory in half.

When the replacement bus did show up the kids rushed on, not wanting to waste any time. Instead of riding on the bus like before, TJ sat on the roof reminiscing about the last time he did that. Everyone helped fix the bus and although they didn't get to go to where they wanted to, they had fun making the bus look cool. But now he didn't want to go where the bus was headed to this time. But since they were all headed that way, he felt as if he had failed.

The bus arrived just outside of the factory and all the kids on board let out a collective cheer. Just outside of the gates, the bus was directed to turn back by firemen.

"You all have to turn back," Said the fireman. "You can't go in there!"

"What's going on?" The bus driver asked.

"There's huge fire on the first floor," He said. "Good thing you got here late, those kids might still be inside." The bus driver turned the bus around, and told Ms. Finster what she heard. After shutting the students up, Ms. Finster stood up and spoke to them.

"Listen up you little hoolagins!" She shouted. "There's a fire at the factory so we're turning around and going back to the school!" Everyone sighed in disappointment before they looked back at the factory they wanted to go to so badly.

"Maybe it's a good thing," Mikey said. "There _was_ a fire. We might've gotten hurt."

"That doesn't change the fact that we wanted to go," Vince said. "But I guess."

_"I'm sorry guys," TJ said sitting next to them. "But I didn't want to see you guy's yet."_

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked this chapter. Um, any of you have any ideas, I'm falling short. I'm willing to listen.<p>

Please review, those motivate me!


	3. Chemical Rainbow

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the views and whatnot. I would like to say that I don't like this chapter **_**that**_** much but it wouldn't leave me alone until I posted it. I actually put an avatar up on my profile (about time). It's just a little picture I drew out of boredom, but it is related to Recess. **

**Donna nnov: That must be one dirty gutter :P I actually came up with the idea for the last chapter after watching an episode of Hey Arnold when the kids all went to a chocolate factory. Go figure.**

**RandalXSpinell: That…is actually a good idea. I really like it, thanks. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. But I'm sort of writing chapters as they grow up. One for every year I think. But will keep your idea in mind!**

**Danja: Here it is! Enjoy ;)**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><em>October 5, 1999<em>

It was Saturday, and the gang found themselves in Gretchen's room, helping her with another one of her experiments. Usually they would be doing something else, such as skipping rocks on the lake, or watching TV. But they made a promise to help Gretchen, and they were going to keep it.

Normally, Gretchen could easily do these sorts of things without any help. The only difference this time was that she only had two hands, and needed ten. And that's where the others stepped in. Since they were not as knowledgeable about the subject she was researching, the rest of the group mainly handed her beakers and test tubs filled with various colorful fluids that bubbled. What the experiment was for, she didn't tell them, but she did say it would be really amazing.

Unknown to them, TJ was lying on the bed, and he just came up with a way to get them out of the room in the next fifteen minutes. Until then, he listened in on their conversation.

"What are we gonna do for Halloween?" Gus asked.

"You know what I wanna try," Spinelli said handing Gretchen a vial of a blue chemical. "An Ouija board."

"What's an Ouija board?" Asked Vince.

"It's a board game invented by the Chinese," Said Gretchen as she mixed chemicals together. "It has letters and numbers on it and a little piece of wood with a hole in the middle that players put their hands on. The piece of wood then supposedly moves over letters to spell words. Some people think it can be used to talk to the dead."

"Does it work?"

"I don't know. People who play it tend to think so," She said. "But it's very easy for one of the players to control what words get spelled out." Silence filled the room and the only sound was the bubbling of fluids in various beakers and test tubes.

"You guys wanna try?" Asked Spinelli. "If it does work, we might be able to use it to talk to TJ…"

"I'll do it," Vince said. "We won't know if it works unless we try, right?"

"I would love to do another experiment," Gretchen said. "But I need to focus on this one at the moment."

"I'll try it." Mikey said. "I always wanted to see if one of those worked."

"What about you Gus?" Spinelli asked him. "Are you in?"

"I dunno…." Said Gus sitting at the foot of the bed. "What if we get our hopes up and it doesn't work?"

"We won't know unless we try."

"But what would we even ask him?" He asked the others. "What's it like to be _dead? _Even if we didn't there wouldn't be anything else to talk about except what we've been doing. That sounds like we're bragging about being alive while he's not to me. I don't think I could do that."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Mikey told him.

"I don't know if I want to yet," Said Gus. "I have to think about it."

_"You wouldn't be bragging, Gus." _TJ said as he sat on the edge of the bed. _"I would love to know what you guys been up to." _Standing up, he walked over to a stack of papers that Gretchen periodically came over to and looked at. The papers sat on her desk, which was right next to the open window. Feeling the wind outside pick up, he gently pushed the papers close enough to be picked up by the wind and blowing out the window.

In the last year, he had learned how to properly fly, and what it would take to get his friends to do what he needed them to in order for them not to get hurt. This came in handy as they had a really bad habit of it. He had prevented numerous deadly spider bites, broken bones, head injuries, and the occasional fall.

"Spinelli, can you hand me the paper on top of stack on my desk?" Gretchen asked her.

"You mean the stack that's being blown out the window?" Everyone turned to the window to see the last few of the papers fly out the window. Rushing outside, they all tried to grab papers that were flying around in the air. Most of it was in the backyard, so they focused there.

However they didn't get a chance to grab many as a loud explosion knocked them off of their feet and to the ground. Looking up, they could see a very colorful gas coming out of Gretchen's window. The gas was every color of the rainbow. Slowly it started coming out the other windows of the house as well, and it became clear that they couldn't go back inside.

"My room!" She yelled. The gases then started to come out of the others windows of the house. "My house….." The sound of fire trucks approaching filled the air. Walking to the front of the house, they were met with several firemen who were rushing into the house.

Meanwhile, flying above the house, TJ was thinking about the Ouija board his friends were talking about. He had heard about it while up in heaven from people who've been there a lot longer than he has. From what they said, it gave them an opportunity to talk to their loved ones if they decided to take part. If that was true, then he would be able to talk to his friends without having to use one of his coins.

Following his friends as they walked down the street, he looked forward to the end of the month.s


	4. The Board

*Looks around* I should've mentioned that this chapter and the last are a two parts to the same. Um, this one takes place on the following Halloween. And it's happy and sad. It's just something I thought I'd do. Also, replies to reviews have been moved to the bottom of the page because this one is really long.

Now this chapter is going to be a little hard to read, but try to pull through.

Read on!

* * *

><p><em>October 31, 1999<em>

The five of them all sat in a circle on the floor in Spinelli's basement. It was dark, and the only light came from candles the kids lit a few minute ago. In the middle of the circle they sat in was a board with all the letters of the alphabet and the numbers zero to nine. The five of them sat, nervous to even start playing. But they made a promise that they would, and that was enough encouragement.

"Aren't we gonna get started?" Spinelli asked the rest of the group.

"How to we start?" Vince asked.

"It says here we all put at least one hand on the piece with the small hole in it," Gretchen said as she read the instructions. "Then we spell out a few welcoming words by scrolling over letters with the piece. Then we wait for something to happen." One by one they each placed one hand on the piece.

"What do we say?" Gus asked.

"How about, 'is anyone there?'" Mikey suggested. They all nodded, and moved the piece to spell out 'Is anyone there.' After that was done, they waited for anything to happen.

_~*~MEANWHILE~*~_

_The days and nights in heaven unfortunately did not always line up with the days and nights on Earth. On this day in particular, it was 7 pm on earth, but 2 am in heaven. With it being two in the morning, TJ was trying to sleep. But it was becoming increasingly hard with something pecking at his head. _

_Opening his eye, he found that a dove was causing the pecking. He brushed it away before sitting up on the cloud he was laying on. After rubbing is eyes, he saw a board floating in front of him and the words, 'is anyone there.' Confused, he picked up the small wooden piece next to it and moved it aimlessly across the board._

_"Oh, right," He said, remembering his friend's plans for Halloween. "Duh! I feel so stupid….." Setting the piece on the board, he spelled out, 'yes.'_

_~*~_Back on Earth~*~

The five of them sat and stared in disbelief as the piece moved across the board by itself. Their mouths hung open as none of them could believe what was happening. Underneath their hands, the piece moved quickly across the board aimlessly. Soon it slowed down, and spelled the word, 'yes.'

"Y-you guys didn't move it, did you?" Gus asked them. They all shook their heads. "Okay, this is weird…"

"What do we say back?" Mikey asked.

"I think we should ask who it is," Gretchen suggested. "It could be anyone. We should make sure it's not someone we shouldn't be talking to." After a round of agreements they went back to the board and moved the piece around.

W-H-O A-R-E Y-O-U

_TJ watched as the words spelled out in front of him before answering back._

The five children jumped back form their spots on the ground in shock as the piece moved.

_**T-J**_

They didn't believe what they just saw. It almost didn't seem real. But there it was. The piece scrolled over those two letters and continued to move when they didn't answer back.

_**H-E-L-L-O A-R-E Y-O-U S-T-I-L-L T-H-E-R-E**_

"I didn't think it would work," Said Gretchen.

"But now we know it does," Spinelli said. "I'm going to answer back." Walking over, she answered.

Y-E-A-H I-T-S U-S T-J Y-O-U-R F-R-I-E-N-D-S

_**I M-I-S-S Y-O-U G-U-Y-S**_

"What's it say?" Vice asked Spinelli.

"He said he misses us," She told him.

W-E M-I-S-S Y-O-U T-O-O. W-E W-A-N-T-E-D T-O T-A-L-K T-O Y-O-U.

_**W-E-L-L W-A-I-T H-O-L-D O-N**_

"He said hold on," Spinelli told the others. "Weird. Why would tell us to hold on? Is he busy or something?"

"You never know," Mikey said. "Maybe he is."

_After exchanging a few messages, TJ found this method to be needlessly long. But he did want to speak with his friends more than anything. The only other option was to use one of his coins. But it's been a year since he received them. Looking at the board, he realized that he was going to be up all night if he continued. So he stood up, and flew down to earth._

_Soon he arrived in the basement behind his friends who stood over the board, waiting for something to happen. Reaching into his pocket, TJ pulled out one of the large coins and dropped it on the floor, watching it dissolve. He wonders how he should get their attention now that he could be seen, but decided that there was not better way than to just do it._

"You know, it's two in the morning in heaven," He said. "I _was _sleeping…."

Not know where that voice came from, his friends looked at each other before turning around and seeing something they'd never thought they would. There was their friend, standing in front of them. The only indicator that he wasn't alive was the halo above his head and the wings on his back. They were sure that their eyes were deceiving them; he couldn't possibly be here.

"D-do you guys see what I see?" Vince asked the others.

"That depends," Said Spinelli. "I see TJ standing in front of us. Is that what you see?" They all nodded.

"Are you guys going to just stand there and stare at me?" TJ asked his friends. "I came to hang out with you guys."

"H-how are you here?" Gus asked him.

"It's really complicated," He said as he sat down on the floor. "So what's been going on? You guys are in the sixth grade now, right? What's it like?"

"It's….hard," Spinelli said. None of them were sure how to act. He was sitting on the floor, eager to talk to them, while they were still in shock. Slowly the all sat down in a circle. "It's a lot like fifth grade, just harder."

"But it must be cool to be on the top of the school! And next year you get to go to middle school."

"That's right," Gus said, a little less enthusiastically than TJ expected.

"What's wrong?" TJ asked them.

"It's just that, with these questions, it feels like we're bragging about being alive." Said Gus. "You should be going through this with us."

"Oh. Well if it makes you all feel better, you can ask me questions too," He said. "I don't mind. Go ahead."

"What's it like to be dead?" Spinelli blurted out. Everyone turned to look at her as if they didn't believe she could ask such a thing, but the tension in the room didn't last.

"Like being alive," TJ answered. "It's a lot like being alive. Except your heart doesn't beat and you don't need to breathe."

"Did it hurt to, you know, die?" Mikey asked.

"A little bit…the last few heartbeats hurt the most, but after that there's no pain."

"So you're in heaven right?" Vince asked him.

"Of course I am! You guys didn't think I would go to hell did you?" He joked. "I almost did though…."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah. Its like, when you get to heaven, at the good and bad things you've done gets put on a scale and depending on which side is heavier, you go to heaven or to hell. God considered my pranks to me half good and bad, so my scale was just about even. Except for the time I gave Becky her diary back. So I got in."

"What's it like in heaven?" Spinelli asked.

"Everybody's naked."

"Everyone's naked? The girls and the boys are naked together?"

"Yep. It was weird at first but I got used to it. And everyone's really nice. It's like everyone's just doing their own thing."

"So you can come down and hang out with us?"

"For a little bit."

"So then you can just stay down here and it'll be like you never died!"

"No, it doesn't work like that Spinelli. In a few minutes, you guys won't remember any of this and I'm going to leave. It'll be like none of this happened. "

"But why?" Gus asked him.

"Because people who are alive aren't supposed to know about angels. It's for your own good." TJ explained. "It's not like I don't want to stay down here, I do. But it's not in my control."

"How much longer do you have?" Asked Vince.

"One minute…" He said sadly. "It was really nice talking to you guys. I miss you." The six of them spent their last few moments together saying their goodbyes. As the last few second came, TJ watched as they began to fall asleep when the effects of the coin wore off. He became invisible to them again. And stood in the corner, watching them wake up confused. They walked out of the basement, trying to figure out what had happened. Saying his final goodbye's he flew back to heaven, leaving his friends behind.

* * *

><p>Donna nnov: her house did catch on fire exactly. Just a chemical reaction gone wrong, which created a toxic gas which made the house dangerous to be in.<p>

RandallXSpinelli: Ah, Youthful Rebellion. There's a real interesting story with that. It's not _completely_ scrapped. Lemme start from the beginning. At first, Youthful Rebellion was going to take place over the summer; you know when everyone went to camp except TJ. The whole ending summer vacation wasn't going to happen in my story. There were going to be these kids who came in from another neighborhood, which they vandalized and terrorized, and started to vandalize Third Street because everyone from their neighborhood were used to them and it wasn't fun there anymore. Instead of stopping them, TJ actually joins them (because I notice that when kids don't have anything to do, they do bad things like this). And things just when downhill until his friends come back. The new kids along with TJ were going to lead a rebellion against all kids who went to camp. Something like that. I scrapped that 'because that meant I would have to create A LOT of OC's, and TJ would get ridiculously out of character. So I changed the plot to him having a falling out with the group in sixth or fifth grade, because his pranks are getting harsher and meaner and somehow the school catches on fire and he gets blamed, sent to juvinille hall for a few years, and comes out. I stuck with that, and changed the title to Little Monster. So it's not completely scrapped, just changed and retitled. That was mouthful. Just look at how big this paragraph is.


	5. Star Jelly

**I like this chapter. Now, before you all ask what's star jelly, it's a gooey substance at is supposedly found after meteor showers according to folklore. Whether or not it's real, that's up to the believer. But I still want some.**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><em>May 5, 2000<em>

On this night, a beautiful thing was happening in the skies. The Aquarid meteor shower was in view for those who could see. Many people looked up from their yards, watching the many streaks zip across the night sky.

While those on earth were able to watch, those in heaven were able to do something bit more exciting. If an angel was able to fly fast enough, they could catch up to one of the falling stars and ride on it as it falls to through the sky.

Instead of racing to grab on the biggest piece of falling rock with his fellow angels, TJ humbled himself by watching the shower on earth with his friends. They each watched in awe in Mikey's backyard as the sky filled with streaks, and made wishes on the ones they claimed.

"I wish you could find a shooting star," Said Gus as he and the rest of the gang layed on the ground. "So you could keep it for yourself."

"That's not likely to happen, Gus," Said Gretchen. "They burn up as they fall to the Earth. Though a few of them do manage to make it to the ground, but those are rare. But I myself would like to find one with star jelly inside."

"What's star jelly?" Asked Vince.

"It's a gelatinous substance that's sometimes found after meteor showers," She explained.

"If we ever find one, you can keep the jelly," Said Spinelli. "I just want the star!"

TJ smiled at their wishes as he walked over to the trash cans next to the house. Although he was able to have anything he wanted whenever he wanted, he still missed the novelty of wishing for things he thought he would never have. Being their guardian angel he wanted to use his position to not only protect his friends, but to make a few of their wishes come true; they deserved it in his eyes. So he was going to do his damn best to get them each a star and some star jelly.

Pulling out a golden bow and arrow he aimed it at the sky, seemingly at nothing. Closing one eye he focused on his target and let go, making the arrow fly.

_"I hope I did that right," _TJ mumbled to himself. Looking over at his friends who were pointing at the sky, he turned back towards the ground and picked up a rock. Banging it against the trash cans he watched as the attention of his friends were turned towards his direction.

"What's that noise?" Asked Gus.

"I think it's coming from over by the trash cans," Mikey said. "What do you think it is?"

"It's probably just a raccoon." Said Gretchen.

"Sound's pretty loud to be a raccoon," Said Spinelli. "Maybe it's a _rat!"_

"You don't think Randall would spy on us when were not in school do you?" Asked Vince. "It's not like he could tattle on us when we're at home…"

"I wouldn't put it pass him." Spinelli stood up and started to walk towards the trashcan with the others following behind her. With TJ holding on to his stopwatch, all they were able to see were the trash cans, nothing else in sight. "Maybe it was just raccoon like you said.."

Suddenly, a loud WHOOSH was heard behind then, followed by a crash. Feeling heat coming from behind them, they all turned around to see wide hole in the ground where they previously laid. Smoke came from a small focused point from the hole. Slowly they approached the edge and looked down inside. Carefully they walked towards the smoking piece as the smoke started to lessen and were astonished at what they saw.

"It's a meteorite," Said Gretchen. Once the smoke stopped, Mikey picked it up and the others looked at the rock. It was large, about the size of a soccer ball. Then it broke into five smaller pieces, exposing the inside. Upon further inspection, they all could see a glowing substance inside. Using a pair of tweesers, Gretchen lifted up what was inside and saw that it was what she had been wishing for.

"It's star jelly!" She yelled happily.

"Like I said, you can keep the jelly," Said Spineli as she grabbed one of the five pieces. "I just want the star!" With enough pieces of each of them, they all grabbed one and headed inside, studying their own piece.

* * *

><p><strong>RandallXSpinell: I mean, I want to do it, But I don't want it to seem 'out there.' I'm mostly worried about having characters get OOC, and all the OC's I have to make.<strong>


	6. Angel Kisses

**There is a really awkward part in here. But it's not just for this chapter, it'll be used later.**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><em>September 12, 2001<em>

Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus stood in the woods facing a rather tall tree. They weren't alone, because Lawson and his friends were standing next to them, facing the same tree. The two groups were in the woods because of a dare between them. Through a series of events at school, Lawson had dared Gus to climb the tallest tree in the woods. He had chosen Gus for this dare because he was going on the idea that since Gus was the most timid one of the group, that he would chicken out, and that when he chickened out, they would have to spend the night in the graveyard next to the supposedly haunted gravesite of Sigmore Lucifer.

"Well are gonna climb the tree or what?" Lawson asked him. "I don't have all day!"

"He's gonna go," said Vince. "Go ahead Gus. Just climb the tree."

"I dunno about this," Gus said nervously as he looked up at the tree. "It's pretty high, and I have this fear of heights…."

"Then don't look down," Spinelli told him. "If you do it quick then it'll be over with faster!"

"But what if I fall?"

"Then we'll catch you!"

"I still dunno…"

"It doesn't look like he's going to do it," Said Lawson. "You guys better start packing your bags 'cause you're going to be spending the night with Sigmore Lucifer."

"Gus, we'll spend less time here than we would at the graveyard," Gretchen said.

"You guys promise to catch me if I fall?" Gus asked, looking over at them. They nodded. "O-okay. I'm going." Gus grabbed the closest branch and pulled himself up. Once he was able to stand on that branch, he pulled himself up onto the next branch. He continued for a few minutes before he grabbed onto the tree and yelled down to the others. "Is this high enough?" He yelled towards the ground, closing his eyes.

"A little higher," Lawson replied. With a death breath, Gus reached for the next branch.

Meanwhile in the skies, TJ was making his decent towards the Earth to begin his day of watching over his friends. Because the hours in heaven and Earth didn't always align, he was beginning in the afternoon. But before he could reach the ground, he caught the sight of someone climbing a rather tall tree. Although he was only supposed to watch over his friends, his 11 year old curiosity had gotten the better of him and he flew closer for a better look. Once he was close enough he could see that it was Gus climbing the tree.

_"What is he doing?" TJ asked himself. "If he isn't careful he's gonna fall." _ He watched as Gus stopped and grabbed onto the tree.

"Is this high enough?" Gus yelled.

"I guess," Lawson yelled back.

"You can come down now, Gus," Said Vince.

"Okay, down." Gus mumbled to himself. "How am I gonna get down from here?" Slowly, Gus began to reach for the last branch he climbed on, but stopped when he heard a loud creak coming from the branch he was sitting on. Grasping onto the tree for dear life he accidently looked down towards the ground a choked at the sight. His friends were the size of ants, and he could see the tops of the smaller trees. "I can't get down!" He yelled to the others below.

"What do you mean you can't get down?" Spinelli asked him.

"I can't get down!" Gus said. "If I move, I think the branch is going to break!"

"Just stay there Gus," Said Gretchen. "We're going to go get help!" Gus watched as his friends on the ground below runs off to find a way to get him down. To try and ease his nerves, Gus turned away from the ground and closed his eyes, hoping to make the time go faster and his friends come back sooner with help. Instead, what he got a few minutes later was the sound of a cracking branch.

"Please don't break, please don't break," Gus repeated to himself. "Please don't break." The last thing Gus heard before the wind started blowing past his face was a loud sound of a branch breaking.

Not thinking about what he was doing, TJ quickly flew over to Gus and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, unaware that his stopwatch fell out of his pocket and into a birds nest a ten feet below. He looked around for a sturdier branch and started to fly towards it before he lost his grip.

Gus opened his fingers to look though his hands. A moment ago he was falling towards the ground below, but no it seemed that he was flying; he didn't understand it. He could then feel something grabbing on his shirt; it must've been what was making him fly. Once he was close enough to another branch he sat down and looked around for what was holding onto him a moment ago. He almost fell out of the tree again when he saw what he did.

'I must be seeing things,' Gus thought. 'Because TJ is floating in front of me….' Taking off his glasses, he cleaned them using his shirt and put them back on. 'He's still there. I must be going crazy.'

"TJ, is that you?" Gus asked.

_"You can see me?" TJ asked him. Gus nodded. He searched his pockets for the stopwatch but couldn't find it. "The stopwatch must've fallen out my pocket…"_

"W-what are you doing here?" Gus asked him. "_How_ are you here?"

_"I'm here to watch you guys," He said. "And stop bad things from happening, like you falling out of this tree."_

"L-like a guardian angel?" Asked Gus.

_"Exactly," Said TJ. "But you're not supposed to see me."_

"Thanks for saving me back there," Said Gus. "You think you can give me a ride down? It's a pretty long way."

_ "I would love too, but you're too heavy," TJ told him. "I barely managed to get you over here. Any father and I might've dropped you. Besides, the others might see me."_

"If you can talk to me now," Gus started. "Can't you talk to the others too?"

_ "Not exactly," TJ said sitting down next to him. "I'm actually breaking the rules…." Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a small book. "I have to erase your memory…."_

"Erase my memory? I-is that gonna hurt?" Gus asked as he watched TJ go through the book.

_"No, it won't hurt," Said TJ. "It'll just be awkward. But we have a while until the others get back."_

"So you're an angel?" Asked Gus. TJ nodded. "So you can fly?"

_"Yep. It was hard at first…" Stretching his wings, TJ flew in front of Gus to show him. "But I got the hang of it after a while. You guys are in the eighth grade now right? What's that like?"_

"It's really hard. I've never had this much homework in my life," Gus said. "I wonder what's high school is going to be like. Is there school in heaven?"

_"Sorta. There's school, but you don't have to go. And if you do, you can learn what you want to learn." TJ explained. "I go and I learn about astronomy and law."_

"Oh, that's cool." He sound of a firetruck nearby filled the air. "I think that's the help."

_"Well then I think I better erase your memory," Said TJ. "Now this won't erase everything; you'll remember bits and pieces but not everything. Are you ready?"_

"I'm ready."

_"Okay. Then close your eyes." Once Gus's eyes were shut, TJ looked below him and he could see stopwatch in a birds nest a few branches below. Taking a deep breath he leaned forward and gave a quick kiss on the cheek before going after his stopwatch and disappearing again. Within seconds Gus could feel a cold wind, followed by spinning sensation. The next thing he heard was a voice telling him to open his eyes. Opening them he could see a firefighter in front of him, trying to get him out of the tree. Once he was on the ladder, he tried to remember what had happened between the moment when the branch snapped and now._

* * *

><p><strong>I hate how I ended this one. I really do. But hopefully the next chapter will be better. I'm still taking ideas for chapters if anyone has any. <strong>

**Eliza Ghost: That's what I thought when I first heard about it! But it's probably frog slime or leftover stuff from battery acid :( Saddening, But I still like to hope!**

**RandallXSpinelli: I didn't forget about your idea! In fact, I'm thinking about how exactly I'm going to write it. Boot Camp…..that was going to be the little TJXGus story we were talking about while ago. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to write it. But what exactly will happen, I'm not sure. But I do want to write it.**

**Please review!**


	7. Time

**This one is really short. Like_ really_ short. I'm pretty sure it's my shortest chapter ever. But I find this chapter to be necessary as a transition between the kids childhood and young adulthod nothing really happens here though, it's mostly thoughts.**

** But before that, I have a question to ask. I was watching a show awhile back called Codename: Kids Next Door, and it got me thinking. Someone should write a crossover between KND and Recess. That would be completly badass. Not me though. :P**

* * *

><p>One of the things that TJ didn't anticipate when he began his job of watching his friends was that they would grow up as the years passed while he would stay the same age.<p>

He wasn't even aware of this until his friends reached the eighth grade. One by one, they started to get taller. Soon, Spinelli was taller than him though he didn't pay much attention to that; she was only a few inches shorter than him in the fifth grade. But then Gus, the shortest person in the group, became taller than him too. It was then he realized that he didn't grow at all, and that because he was 11 when he passed away, that he would always be 11.

Because they were getting older and he wasn't, it became harder for him to relate to their issues. Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli and Gus were dealing with crushes and girlfriends and boyfriends, something he found to be gross due to his age. Then there were the effects of puberty that he couldn't quite grasp.

Part of it hurt; TJ wished plenty of times that he could grow up with them and go through what they were. But he knew that wasn't a possibility, and that he should be grateful that he's allowed to continue helping them. But he couldn't escape the fact that his friends would graduate high school and college, fall in love, get married, start a family, and that possibly, they wouldn't need him anymore.

There also was the looming chance that they would forget about him and all the times they spent together at Third Street. But he learned to accept that possibility, because they have lives to live and fate decided that he wasn't meant to be a part of that.

For the time being, he promised to do what he can to make their lives as safe as he could, enjoying every step of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Donna Nnov: Um, no? It's not turning into that I promise; that's going to be a completly seperate story titled <em>Boot Camp. <em>Keep a look out for it, I should post it after I finish either this story or Fit for a King.**

**RandallXSpinelli: Not, really...? The kiss was sort of a fail-safe for any incident when an angel is seen. (Should've mentoned that, huh?) It was all I can think of. Then again, I was thinking about the other fic where they would be together when I was writing it, so...I dunno.**

**Please Review.**


	8. Diamond In The Rough

**Do I have anything to say? I thought I did, but apparently I forgot. I know I've moved the messages to the bottom of the chapter but for this one time that have to change for this chapter.**

**RandallXSpinelli: Forgive me for this chapter! There's an itsy-bitsy teeny-weenie amount of TJXSpinelli in this chapter. I couldn't not do it. But I will make up for it in your chapter that should come...soon? I dunno it'll probably be in two chapters. **

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><em>August 14, 2003<em>

Looking at her mirror on the wall, Spinelli combed the last few knots out of her hair. Now, in the ninth grade, she had let her hair grow down to half way down her back. She had also stopped wearing her old boots her brother had given her and replaced them with a more fitted pair of combat boots. Replacing her leather jacket was a black hoodie. After running her fingers through her hair, she stepped back and looked at what she was wearing; a mid-thigh plaid skirt, a tank top that exposed her bellybutton, her black hoodie, and ha combat boots that covered her shins. Grabbing a few things off of her dresser, she started to apply make-up.

Outside of her window, TJ sat on the branch of the tree that he used to climb to get inside her room. He watched as Spinelli put on make-up, something he thought she would never do. In his hand he held her orange ski cap, now old and torn in places. A few weeks back he found it on top of the trash after she had thrown it out. He wanted to ask her why she would throw it away. Still, he watched as she swapped her baggy jeans and black shirt she wore in middle school to what she wore now.

As she changed her appearance, TJ felt that he was seeing less of her. He remembered her as being that strong-willed and tough girl he was friends with at Third Street that no one dared to mess with. And he liked her that way; she was like a diamond in the rough. He liked that diamond too. But over the years she grew up and accepted the fact that she was _a girl_ and started to dress and act like it. It wasn't so much that she dressed differently; he didn't expect her to wear the same thing she did in elementary school. It was that she her personality changed SO much.

She barely got in a fight, even to those that bothered her and the others. She would get angry but not threaten those who had been dumb enough to challenge her. He knew that she was more than strong enough to take on any of the guys in school but she didn't raise her fists anymore. TJ would even go as far as to say she became a girly-girl.

But he couldn't change her personality as she got older even though he wished he could. He wanted to see her as he remembered her, but knew that would be selfish. She had to grow up, and if this was what she was going to become, he had to accept it.

The sound of a motorcycle filled the air and he turned towards the front of the house where he saw someone pulling up. He watched as Spinelli left her room and headed towards the door. Flying over the house, he dropped her orange ski cap in front of the door in the hopes it would be seen.

Locking her door, Spinelli started to head towards Mitch, her boyfriend on the motorcycle. Taking a few steps forward she felt something under her feet. Picking it up she saw that it was her old ski cap. Over the years it had become torn and faded, but she still recognized it. Dusting it off she put it on her head and continued her way to the curb. As they rode away on the motorcycle, TJ waved goodbye to his diamond.

* * *

><p><strong>Donna nnov: It's just because that the kids from KND and Recess are basically doing the same thing when you think about it, but KND takes it to the next extreme. I would <em>love <em>to see a crossover with those two shows. It would make my day.**

**Please review!**


	9. Bad Sport

**It's about time I updated this story. Sorry about that, but I was trying to figure out how to make this chapter perfect. And here it is.**

**Ah, I'm still taking ideas; I don't want this story to end anytime soon. So update will likely be sporadic, happening whenever idea's feel like pouring out of my head. Any who here's a long awaited update!**

**This chapter is going to seem rushed ('cause it is). I just wanted to get it out. That's my excuse.**

**Read On!**

* * *

><p>Between the endless candy and dessert, nonstop cartoons, optional school, there wasn't much in heaven that TJ couldn't have. That is, except a good game. Sports were a difficulty in heave. Because there were kids who were in heaven far longer than he was, there were seven year-olds who could beat him in kickball. Still, he managed to find others at his skill level and have a good game. But even his love of sports looked like hate compared to Vince.<p>

After being on the school's football and baseball team in middle school, the sports star settled on basketball once he entered high school. It didn't take much for Vince to become captain of the team each year he played. And even though his ego sometimes went through the roof the beginning of every season the rest of the gang brought it back down to earth.

Plus, the games were fun to go to when there was nothing going on in heaven.

Now it was the gang's junior year, and tonight was a very special night. The basketball team had a game a few cities away for the state title. If that wasn't enough, there were recruiters for colleges at the game to take a look at the players, which was why Vince was panicking.

He was put in charge of keeping the teams lucky basketball; it was played in every game and they believed it was why they won (besides the fact that they had a hundred point lead by the second quarter). Since he was in charge of bringing it to the game, losing it was not an option. The coach had even told him if he wasn't going to bring it, then not to come at all. And now Vince couldn't find it. He turned his room upside down as well as the rest of the house and backyard looking for it, but no luck. The bus was going to leave soon and he wasn't going to make it at this rate.

Meanwhile on top of the roof, TJ sat with the basketball in question in his lap while looking at the inside of his stopwatch. If things were going the way he wanted it to he would put the ball somewhere that Vince would find it. But tonight he was learning a lesson: not everything can be stopped. Some things were locked in time and that no matter what an angel did to prevent it, it would always happen. The only thing they could change was _who_ it happened to. So he was trying to stop it from happening to Vince. Looking at his watch, he determined that enough time had passed and flew into the sports stars room. Setting the ball down on the bed he left the room and waited for it to be found.

So he waited, and waited on the roof for a sign that it was found. The sound of the front door closing brought his attention to the front of the house where Vince was rushing to the car. He watched as he pulled out of the driveway, rushing to get to the school in time for the bus. Using a cloud instead of his wings (because flying at 50 mph was too much for him) he followed along. Luckily his timing was just right and the bus carrying the rest of the teammates had already left.

He watched Vince punch the steering wheel in frustration. Tonight was his chance for a free ride to college and he just missed the bus!

"Maybe if I hurry I can still make the game," Vince mumbled to himself. "I can't just give up without trying. My free ticket is waiting for me." Without a second thought he drove off, heading towards the city where the game was taking place. Unknown to him TJ sat in the back seat looking at his stopwatch.

Unfortunately on the outskirts of town he, as well as others were trying to leave town being stopped by a line of policemen telling them to turn around.

"I have to get through here," He told the officer directing cars to turn around. "I have a game three towns over!"

"Look, kid, no one is getting through here," Said the officer. "A bus crashed and caught on fire. The only thing getting through here are fire trucks and ambulances!" Grudgingly Vince turned the car around and headed back. Then it hit him: a bus, a _bus_ crashed and caught on fire. Was it the one he missed? No, no, that couldn't be. Maybe it was another bus, not the one his team was on. Making a mental note to check the news he focused on the road in front of him.

~*~TIME LAPSE~*~

Shutting the door with a push that showed his frustration, Vince dropped the ball in the corner and headed for the living room. However, before he got there he found himself being hugged by his very distraught mother.

"Vince you're all alright," His mother cried as she looked him over. "We were so worried!"

"I'm fine, mom," He said. "Why? What's wrong?"

"The bus carrying the rest of the team crashed and caught on fire on the way to the game," his father said approaching the two of them. "It's all over the news."

"I didn't make it to the bus," Said Vince. "I was looking for something and got there late. Then I tried to drive there but I was told to turn around by an officer and he said there was bus crash up ahead."

"We're just glad you're okay," Said Mrs. LaSalle before she hugged her son again.

For the rest of the night Vince sat on the couch in the living room watching the news reports of the crash. The news had managed to get video of the fire. The bus was engulfed in flames and hours later after the fire was put out that no one on the bus survived. He was overwhelmed that by sheer luck he wasn't on that bus.

* * *

><p><strong>RandallXSpinelli: It is impossible! But this is fanfiction, I do what I want! :P It's only temporary and it'll be explain why after next chapter (which is yours). That's….a really nice pairing once I think about it. Numbuh 4 X Spinelli is really believable. And I would just <strong>_**love**_** to see how Spinelli and Numbuh 86 would get along. Plus Number 1 and TJ would probably make the most dynamic duo the world has ever seen (can you say: badass?). I swear, if those two, Arnold, Tommy, Dexter, Doug, and Weasel were the world leaders they could solve all the world's problems over a soda and a winger dinger. 'nuff said.**

**Donna Nnov:**


	10. Stage Fright

**Okay, here's the thing. This story is giving me more trouble than I anticipated. Why? 'Cause I just want to get to the good parts but I still want it to be long. Two very conflicting things there. Ugh, I'll figure it out, one way or another, but I think I'm going to get to end of the story sooner than I thought.**

**Um, this chapter is long. Like longer than the last few chapters, which is a good thing. I was originally planning on making it a two parter, but decided against it, because I want to get it out of the way. Um, the play that is being talked about here in various parts is **_**Macbeth**_** and I chose that one because we just had our Rude Mechanicals group do Macbeth and it's still in my head.**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>Giving himself a light hit to the stomach, Mikey was beginning to regret that burrito he ate an hour earlier. After going through a day of final rehearsal for the school day he was starving and he and the other so-called 'theatre geeks' went out and got a well-deserved meal a few hours before the play. Now it was coming back to bite him. Did he regret it? Not at all, it was a really good burrito after all. This was nothing a few Alka-Seltzer couldn't fix.<p>

Dropping a few of the tablets in a small glass of water he looked at his costume in a mirror behind the stage where the play was taking place. He, was well of the others in theatre had be rehearsing since the beginning of the semester and after going through that everything HAD to be perfect. But he wasn't worried about forgetting his lines; he was a natural at things like this, not to brag or anything.

"Hey, Mikey," Alyssa, the former upside down girl, said walking by and towards the stage. "Five minutes until you're on."

"Okay," he said turning to face her. "See you out there." Grabbing the bubbling glass of water he swallowed it all in one quick gulp. Before he was timed to go on stage he looked over his reflection one last time just to be sure everything was alright. Between elementary school and now his physical appearance had changed drastically. Once his entered middle school he had lost a lot of the weight (because rehearsing was a lot more physically demanding than he had expected it to be) and that was replaced by muscle. He remained the tallest of the group along with Gus who now resembled his dad.

Hearing the music begin to change, he prepared to walk on stage as the lines that signaled his entrance were recited.

While Mikey was getting ready for his entrance, TJ was wonder why he had to be in his current position. Having been a guardian angel for about six years, God felt the need to give him the task of teaching other angels who wanted to be guardian what to do. Though he was only given one angel to teach he didn't want to do it. But even though he protested things while he was alive, he couldn't exactly protest against God. It was GOD for Christ's sake…..

So he sucked it up, and brought his student down with him for his next 'mission' for a demonstration. His student was Tammy, a frizzy long haired blonde girl with dimples. She was ten, and had died due to a car accident. Wearing her hair in a tight ponytail and a white sundress she followed TJ to begin today's lesson.

"So when you come down here you follow who you're watching over," TJ said as they passed through the roof of the auditorium. "And you have to do small things to stop bad things from happening to them. It's tricky at first, but after a while you'll get the hang of it."

"So who are you watching over in here?" She asked him.

"Umm…..him," TJ said pointing to Mikey on stage. "And those guys in the front row." He pointed at the front row where Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, and Gus were sitting. Landing in front of the stage the two of them sat on the floor.

"Is anything bad gonna happen?" Tammy asked.

"Not that I know of," he answered. "I left my stopwatch at home…" They sat and watched the play take place in front of them, thinking that nothing much was going to happen. It was just a play after all. So they decided to enjoy themselves.

For an hour they and everyone in the audience watched the theatre group put on Macbeth flawlessly. Ten minutes later it was stopped by the sound of something above the stage snapping, then another and another. Everyone looked up, and seconds later the bar that was holding up the stages lights fell along with the lights. Crashing on the stages they instantly caught on fire, spreading to the curtains, stage and wall. The audience ran out the entrance and the actors headed to the stage exit. Half way to the stage exit, something hard hit Mikey's head and knocked him out of consciousness. Floating above him, TJ watched the entire scene take place. Once the fire started he instructed Tammy to go back up to heaven and wait for him there. Landing next to the unconscious body he tried to wake him up by shaking him.

When that didn't work it dawned on him that maybe it was he was technically still invisible. Tossing a coin on the ground he continued to try and wake him up via a punch to the face. The idea seemed harsh at first, but since nothing else would work, he thought that he might as well try it. Luckily it seemed to work as Mikey began to wake up. Opening his eyes he could see the flames rising on the walls. Alarmed, he quickly got to his feet. As urgent as the fire was, that wasn't what shocked him the most.

"Is that you, TJ?" He asked, slowly reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder just to see if he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yeah, Mikey here's the thing," TJ said. "It's nice to see you too, but this place is on fire and you need to get out."

"Oh right," He said looked around.

"The stage door is blocked," TJ told him. "But the door to the auditorium is clear. You just gotta climb over some stuff to get to it. C'mon." Leading the way through the auditorium, TJ guided Mikey over and under obstacles that fell from the ceiling. Reaching the doors to the auditorium they saw that the fire hadn't reached the rest of the school yet. Not wanting to stay and see the fire spread they headed for the nearest door which lead to the back of the school. Luckily, all the students who escaped earlier were at the front of the school.

"You okay?" TJ asked him.

"Yeah," Said Mikey. "Thanks."

"No problem." Suddenly they both could hear the sound of someone approaching. TJ watched and listened as Mikey called out the names of the rest of the gang. Knowing that he couldn't possibly be seen by more than one person, while Mikey had his back turned TJ took this opportunity to make himself invisible and fly away from the scene. He watched as the others approached and talked about how they were looking for Mikey and thought that he was trapped inside. He stayed above them for a little while longer to hear Mikey tell them that he only made it out of there because he saw him. The others, who he could tell felt a little suspicious about the circumstances, suggested that the smoke make him hallucinate and that he didn't really see TJ. After going over the events in his head, Mikey agreed. Besides, there_ was_ a lot of smoke, and he had hit his head; it could've easy have been an illusion.

* * *

><p><strong>With all the fires in this story I seem like a pyromaniac….<strong>

**RandallXSpinelli:…that makes me sad. Why? 'cause I want him to fail for once. Christ, he's not the golden child or anything. I'm trying to make a chapter where he fails. Anyways, I think you would get in. I mean, as long as you're a good person I don't think your religion should matter. Your chapter is the next one! So keep a look out for that**

**Please Review!**


	11. Opposites Attract

**Oh, this chapter is a personal favorite of mine! I wanted to get right to it, but laziness and procrastination stopped that from happening. Procrastination and a lack of ideas.**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things that TJ didn't expect to see. Flying pigs, plants growing candy corn, and the occasional double rainbow were all things he saw on a regular basis and although seeing all these things would've made someone alive question if they were on any type of drug, it was nothing to him. He had seen it all and then some. But there was still one thing he hadn't seen before that he was witnessing at this very moment.<p>

Spinelli crying.

Spinelli crying, sitting next to a tree.

Spinelli crying, while sitting next to a tree after her boyfriend dumped her.

Looking down from the cloud he was currently lying on, TJ was trying to figure out why she was crying. He knew _why_ she was crying; her boyfriend (that he didn't particularly like in the first place) had dumped her. But still, why was she crying about it? The girls tough! Tougher than any guy within a ten mile radius. A breakup shouldn't make her cry. It's just some dumb guy who wasn't smart enough to realize how lucky he was to have her as a girlfriend.

'Maybe this is one of those 'girl' things that I'm never gonna get,' TJ thought. 'When did she get so confusing? She used to never let anyone treat her like that guy did…'

"Who's she?" Looking behind him, TJ saw Tammy who was just landing on the loud he was lying on.

"A friend of mine," He told her looking back at the ground below. "She's sad because her boyfriend broke up with her. I don't get it though, 'cause she used to be really tough. She let that guy walk all over her and now she's 'sad' that they aren't together anymore. Why are you girls so confusing after you turn 13?"

"He must've been a really cute boy then," Tammy said, lying down next to him. "I hear that teenage girls tend to be insecure, so that could be a reason why."

"What there for her to be insecure about?" TJ asked her. "She's strong, she's smart, she's pretty, and she has the best bunch of friends anyone could ask for!"

"I dunno, it's a teenager thing," Said Tammy. "I'm as old as you so that's all I know."

"This is crazy," TJ said standing up. "I got to go down there and talk to her."

"I thought you said you only had two more coins left?"

"That's right," Said TJ. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the two remain coins he had. "I said I would only use these for an emergency. This is an emergency isn't it? I think it is. Okay, I'll be back Tammy. Don't follow me, 'cause I know you do sometimes." With that TJ jumped off the cloud he was standing on and flew down to the ground below. Rather than land right in front of the crying teenager, he landed twenty feet away and stayed hidden though he knew that it wasn't necessary since she couldn't see him.

'Yep, she definitely crying,' He thought. 'I was hoping that I was just seeing things…Oh well. Might as well go see what the problem is.' TJ reached into his pocket and took out one of the golden coins and let it fall to the ground. Once it dissolved, he contracted his wings and carefully approached the crying girl who had her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her arms.

"Hey Spinelli, what's wrong?" He asked, poking Spinelli's shoulder to get her attention. He watched as she sobbed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket before looking up at him. Her words seemed to be stuck in her throat as her mouth hung open, not saying a word. And TJ was used to this type of response because he understood that seeing your friend who had died years ago standing in front of you would be a shocking sight to most. "Are you going to say anything?" He asked her. His answer was her getting up as fast as she can and running away from him screaming.

"Why do they always run…?" TJ asked himself. "I hate chasing them. She couldn't have gotten far…" Following the same path his friend ran, TJ ran after her. He looked around for any sign of her and heard the sound of someone catching their breath. He spotted her leaning behind a tree while catching her breath. 'How am I going to stop her from running this time? Should I grab her? That'll freak her out even more….' After five minutes it didn't seem like she was doing to run anymore as he watched he slide down and sat against the tree.

He approached her, floating instead of walking to avoid her looking around and running off again.

"Spin?" He asked quietly. He wanted to get her attention, but didn't want to scare her away by doing it. When he was close enough, he lightly tapped her shoulder. She spun around and looked at him, but to his relief, she didn't run. She just stared.

Spinelli stared at him for what seemed to be the longest amount of time, but with the time he had to use to talk to her passing, TJ tried talking to her again.

"Spinelli—" He was cut off by his friend pulling him into an overdue hug. It was one of the few times that he didn't mind being cut off.

"…..how are you here?" Spinelli asked, tightening her grip on here. "…you're not supposed to be here…you're dead…."

"I still am, Spin," TJ said, not doing anything to push Spinelli off of him. "I heard you crying and I wanna know what's wrong. So I came down here from heaven to see."

"Still as nice as you ever where," She said after letting him go. "I miss you. Everyone does…."

"I miss you guys too," He said. "Now, are you gonna tell me why you were crying?"

"My stupid boyfriend broke up with me for Ashley A. of all people!" She screamed. "It's not just that he broke up with me, no. he went all out telling me how much 'nicer' and 'prettier' she is than me. He's a jerk…."

"No offence, Spinelli, but why were with this guy at all? He treats you like dirt!" TJ told her. "I've been watching you and the others, I the way that guy treats you is nothing but bad. You're not the kind of girl who would stand for a second of that. At least not how I remember you. You should've broken that guys nose months ago."

"I know," Said Spinelli. "Now that I look back on it all, I feel stupid for being around him. I dunno why I stayed with him. I'm not letting that ever happen again."

"Good. You're too strong to let anyone do that to you," TJ said. "Next time, pick a boyfriend who knows to fear your wrath."

"I don't think I'll be dating again anytime soon," Spinelli said laughing. "For right now, I think I like being single."

"And that's fine too. But when you decide to date again, I have someone in mind."

"Who?"

"…..you're not gonna like who it is," TJ warned her. "You're really not."

"Try me."

"Okay, you asked for it," He said. Before he told her, TJ took a few steps back. "I think you should go out with Randall."

"_AARE YOU CRAZY?_" Spinelli yelled. "That weasel? This is a joke right? One of those pranks you always did!"

"I'm not kidding Spin. You should go out with him," TJ repeated. "He's not nearly as bad as he was at Third Street. He's good now. And remember that time he snitched on the one kid who was going to bring a gun to school and start shooting everyone? He saved me a lot of trouble that day. And he might've saved your life."

"I'm still not doing it, Teej."

"He likes you, you know," He tried. "He does. He's too nervous to ask you out though."

"Good. That saves the both of us a lot of time."

"C'mon, Spinelli. Give the poor guy a chance. You never know. He might be the nicest guy you never know. He might be the nicest guy you can ever date but you won't know because you're bein stubborn."

"This is Randall you're talking about, TJ," Spinelli said. "Randall Wheems."

"Just give him a chance. Please?"

"Alright, fine! I'll think about it." Spinelli said, giving up. Happy, TJ gave her a a hug. After pulling away, he looked at his stopwatch and saw that he had less than a minute left. He looked up when Spinelli yawned and sarted to rub her eyes from tiredness. Soon she would fall asleep, and she wouldn't remember talking to him. The message, she would remember, but not talking directly to him. As she dozed off, he made sure that she was leaning against the tree instead of the ground. It wouldn't take long for her to wake up; five minutes at the longest. So he watched from a branch high above the ground to make sure that there weren't any dangerous animals around that could hurt her.

Next Monday morning, TJ sat inside Spinelli's room on her bed. Spinelli herself was in the bathroom taking a shower, so he took this opportunity to give he a gift.

TJ didn't like her clothes. It didn't remind him of his friend at all. The shirt, not so much. But the skirt? No way. He placed an oversized red t-shirt, a pair of short black leggings, black timberland boots, and a gold necklace on her bed. Thinking that she was finally going to start to act like her old self, he thought she should dress something like it to.

Hearing the footsteps of his friend approaching the room, TJ quickly placed a small card on the clothes and left out the window.

"What's this?" Spinelli asked, picking up the clothes that were placed on her bed. She opened the card and read the words written inside.

_I thought you could use some new clothes. Fits you much better than that plaid skirt._

_From,_

_A friend._

"This is actually really nice. Wonder who gave me this," She said looking over the clothes. It was nothing like what she normally wore, but that was why she liked it. She was strong, and the outfit screamed that. Simple clothes that said a million words. After drying off, she put the clothes on and skipped the make-up. She was planning on going back to boxing, and make-up would only get in the way. Combing her hair long, wavy hair, she put it in a low messy pigtails before heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>RandallXSpinelli: Glad you liked Tammy; I'll try to bring her back in later chapters. And I do want to make the chapters longer, I really do but I don't want to feel like I'm dragging things on. So there's that careful balance to consider. I hope you liked that little pairing I sneaked in there! Did that just for you.<strong>

**Donna Nnov: yes, he's going to fail. One day. . :) I just don't know how I want it to go.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
